A New Year Celebration
by Michelle1017
Summary: A one shot Naomily new year celebration. Just a fluffy idea that was annoyingly buzzing round my head.


**Ok this idea came to me last night and it wouldn't bugger off so I sat and wrote it today. I know I should be focussing on other stories but I couldn't when this was buzzing around. It is based on new year and I know we're not quite there yet but I'm working all over new year so it's going up tonight. **

**I will apologise now if it's absolute rubbish, anyway here it is... **

A New Year Celebration

Emily

New Year's Eve and I have been stuck on a photo shoot, it was meant to be my day off but somehow I got roped in to cover in an emergency. The only thing that has got me through today was the thought of spending tonight with my gorgeous girlfriend, we have been together a few years now but this New Years is the first in our new house, the first where we don't have to put up with either of our families making comments about what we are doing.

I chucked my bag down on the floor before kicking my shoes off, I called out Naomi's name not knowing where she was in the house but got no reply. It wasn't alarming as she wasn't always home when I got in but I wasn't expecting her to be out today, she was gutted when I told her I had to work today as like I had, she had been looking forward to spending the whole day together. I wandered through the downstairs of our two bedded home but she was nowhere to be seen. I made my way upstairs quickly checking the bedroom we shared followed by the spare room and the bathroom. She wasn't up here either. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and tried calling her to check that everything was ok but there was no answer. I wandered back into our bedroom and flopped down onto the bed curling up into the pillow she slept on breathing in her scent. As I said earlier Naomi and I have been together a few years now, we got together in college, finally. I say that because it was touch and go for a while, I knew Naomi was the girl for me when we had first kissed when we were 12 but Naomi struggled with her feelings. We shared numerous kisses, we even slept together but every time she ran away leaving me with a completely broken heart. I had a fight with Katie though during the love ball and told everyone listening how I felt, that was the night Naomi finally admitted that she loved me too. The second year of college was rocky too but I don't like to think about that anymore, it is all in the past and I actually think it made our relationship stronger.

* * *

><p>After a while of hugging Naomi's pillow I decided to go downstairs to make myself a coffee. I was in a bit of a daze when I opened the kitchen door for the second time this afternoon trying to work out where Naomi could be, this time though I saw the small white envelope on the kitchen table. I pushed the thoughts of 'why the fuck didn't I see this before' to the back of my head as I opened the envelope and pulled the small cream piece of paper from it seeing Naomi's swirly handwriting filling the page "sorry I'm not home but I have a few tasks for you before all is revealed. Go upstairs to our wardrobe where you will find a note pinned to a dress, put this dress on and then read the next task. Love you N."<p>

I smiled, I should have known my gorgeous girl would have something planned after our day together had been ruined. I instantly forgot about the coffee and rushed upstairs pulling the wardrobe doors open. I saw the dress Naomi had been talking about in the earlier note and knew she must have been out to buy it as a surprise, I laid it out on the bed we shared and rushed through to the bathroom for a quick shower. Naomi had obviously put a lot of effort into this plan so I wanted to look my best for her.

Moments later I slipped the black dress over my head and allowed it to fall to my mid thigh, it wasn't too long or too short, it was absolutely perfect. I looked in the mirror before sitting back on the bed and opening the second envelope to see that same swirly handwriting "I can't wait to see you looking sexy as hell in that dress but first I know you will want to apply your make-up (for the record you are beautiful without it) then I need you to open the box on your bedside table. Love you N."

Naomi is always telling me how beautiful I am without make-up on but I just don't see it. I pulled my small bag out my draw and applied the minimum to make me feel fully dressed before once again sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened the box that was neatly left on the small table and gasped a little as my eyes settled upon the fine silver chain lying against the soft black fabric with a small heart hanging from the chain. It was then I noticed the folded up note taped to the inside of the box, I carefully tore it from the lid and unfolded the sheet of paper once again revealing Naomi's swirly handwriting "I love you Emily Fitch and I always will, fasten the necklace around your neck and slip on your sexy black heels before making your back downstairs. Keep your eyes open as you reach the bottom for your next surprise. Love you N."

I carefully walked down the stairs I never was any good in heels and I didn't want to fall. I scanned around the small space at the bottom of the stairs until my eyes settled on the white enveloped taped to the back of the front door. I pulled it down and quickly open it pulling out another sheet of cream paper once again with Naomi's swirly handwriting "slip on your jacket that's hanging on the hook and step outside where your carriage awaits. Love u N."

I smiled, I couldn't help it, I couldn't believe my gorgeous girl had organised all of this for us, I knew tonight was going to be special. I slipped on my jacket before stepping outside into the cool night air where I was greeted by Cook "evening Red, may I say you are looking fucking amazing tonight." He turned sideways and gestured towards a small car that was decorated with ribbons obviously to make it look special "your carriage awaits."

I was amazed, everything was so magical and even Cook looked good, I smiled "thanks Cook, you scrub up pretty well yourself."

He grinned "well thank you Red, I was given strict instructions from Blondie."

"Where is my gorgeous girl Cook?" I asked

He shook his head "that would be telling and more than my life is worse." He rushed to open the car door "but I will take you to her."

We drove a short distance to the edge of town to a place I quickly recognised. Cook stopped the car at the edge of the trees and opened the door for me to step out. I wasn't sure these shoes were ideal but I also knew that Naomi would know what she was doing. He linked his arm through mine "a short walk red and then you will be reunited with your love."

I laughed "has Naomi been telling you what to say."

"No" he exclaimed acting shocked but soon started laughing "it was actually Effy."

I laughed along with him feeling happiness run throughout my body and I was extremely thankful to have someone that loved me as Naomi did and friends that love me like Cook and Effy do. It didn't take long before we reached the small clearing near the water and I laid eyes on my beautiful blonde, she was dressed in a red dress about the same length of the dress I was wearing with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her deep blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. I rushed over and pulled her into my arms "you look fucking stunning and I love you so much."

Cook had to interrupt our reunion though "I will leave you two beautiful ladies to it." He grinned cheekily "have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."

I turned in Naomi's arms "well that doesn't leave much then does it."

* * *

><p>He chuckled as he walked back towards the car we had just come from leaving us alone. Naomi slipped her hand into mine and led me towards the blanket that was laid close to the small fire burning to keep us both warm. Naomi sat down on the blanket and pulled me down to her so we could snuggle together, she held me close in her arms "I hope I didn't worry you earlier not being at home."<p>

I kissed the back of her hand "I was a little but I love this."

She smiled against the top of my head "I wanted to do something special for you and I know this is a special place for us, I will always remember our first date."

I turned in her arms and kissed her softly "me too." I smirked "You know it was the first time we did something else too."

I watched as my blonde blushed slightly "I know, it was a special night and tonight will be special too."

She moved away slightly and pulled a picnic basket around in front of us "I know it's not picnic weather but I thought we would be ok with the fire going."

"I will be ok anywhere with you" I whispered kissing her softly.

We chatted and laughed as we are not caring as the air around us got cooler, I quickly glanced at my watch never wanting this night to end and noticed it was very nearly midnight. Naomi smiled in my direction "you ok?"

"Yeah, the weather is shit but the company is fucking perfect and it's nearly midnight so I get to kiss my gorgeous girl under the stars as we enter another year together."

Naomi smiled and pulled a bottle of champagne from the basket "good job I brought something to help us celebrate." She pulled out two glasses and poured the contents of the bottle into them before passing one to me. I glanced up the night sky as Naomi shuffled a little only to turn back to find her on one knee holding a small box in front of her "Emily Fitch I love you, we have been through a lot together and still come out the other side stronger than ever. I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with so Emily, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes" I whispered before flinging my arms around her "yes, yes, yes of course I will. I love you so much Naomi Campbell."

I pulled away from her and she slid the ring onto my finger "you have just made me the happiest girl alive."

I kissed her softly "and you have just made me the happiest girl alive so I guess there are two of us tonight."

She pulled me down onto the blanket with her completely forgetting the champagne as we laid on our backs looking up into the night sky. I quickly realised why Naomi had us lying in this position as fireworks began exploding above our heads "wow" I whispered.

Naomi turned to me and smiled "You like."

"I love them." I smiled " but how can we see them here, it's so secluded."

There was a twinkle in Naomi's eyes "I may have arranged for Cook to let them off in another clearing in the trees a little distance away."

"So we can't be seen by him" I smirked as I moved to straddle the blonde.

Naomi shook her head as I leant down to kiss her "well in that case I think we should our first date and celebrate."

Naomi pulled away after a soft kiss "I won't run this time though."

I smiled before kissing her softly, as I pulled back I looked deep into her eyes "I know, that's the past Naoms." I looked down at the ring on my finger "this is our future."


End file.
